


10. Field of Glory (Part 3 of 3)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Summary: As Coalition Forces strive to defend the Andorian system from an all-out attack by the Romulans, Phlox's family crisis reaches a tipping point while the Romulans deal with a potential traitor in their ranks. (NOTE: This is the 10th script in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 9 episodes, it is highly recommended.) The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)NOTE: This is part III of III of a story arc that began in the “Sounds of Silence” and continued in "Blood Ties."Follow this link to the script for Part I: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4430Follow this link for Part II of the arc:http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4431Writing of this episode wrapped on September 19, 2005. All names similar to real-life individuals are purely coincidental.Check back next Monday (August 2) for the next episode of the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise.REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 10th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season and Part III of III of the current story arc.

Follow this link for the first 9 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.

Follow this link for Part I of the arc: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4430

Follow this link for Part II of the arc:  
http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4431)

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Field of Glory"

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

(90 second RECAP of "Sounds of Silence" and "Ties of Blood and Water")

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ROMULAN FLEET stands poised for battle! It's an impressive array of ships that's intimidating to look at.

REVERSE ANGLE --

 

THE COALITION FLEET (OPTICAL)  
Stands firm against the imposing Romulan fleet. Even though this fleet is half the size of the Romulan's, it looks as if this collection of vessels has more fight in them.

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
JEKRI and SOBOK in command, N.D.s at stations. Sobok is watching his monitor with eager anticipation. So far he's disappointed.

JEKRI  
Report.

SOBOK  
The Coalition fleet has adopted a tactical position around Andoria as well as the shipyard.

JEKRI  
Tactical readiness?

SOBOK  
They've charged phaser arrays and loaded torpedo tubes. Other than that, they've made no aggressive move toward us or shown any sign that they're willing to break formation.

Jekri smiles at this information.

JEKRI  
A predictable move.

SOBOK  
And a costly one.

JEKRI  
We shall see.  
(beat)  
How are you progressing with the investigation into who leaked the information of this battle to the Coalition?

Sobok is now noticeably uncomfortable. He hasn't made much of any progress and for this he knows Jekri will blame and suspect him.

SOBOK  
I have yet to hear back from our intelligence officers on Romulus.

JEKRI  
Let's hope you hear from them within the day.

OFF this moment as Sobok considers his options with Jekri for the first time...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
T'POL, REED, HOSHI, and TALAH at stations. An abnormally large number of N.D.s pervades the room. ARCHER is standing behind Talah. (NOTE: Archer will be standing for every scene until stated otherwise. All locations on Enterprise will be at Tactical Alert until stated otherwise.)

As we join the crew, Archer is talking with SHRAN and GRUL, the leader of the Tellarite forces, via viewscreen. Mid-conversation:

SHRAN  
I think it's a sound plan.

GRUL  
Now, we wait for the Romulans to give us the opportunity to use it.

ARCHER  
I'd caution against rushing into it. The Romulans are cunning. If they suspect what we're planning, they will attempt to lure us into implementing our plan prematurely.

GRUL  
We rush nothing. I did not spend six years earning this commission to have my hide ripped apart by the Romulans.

Archer reacts slightly to the vividness of the comment, but passes it off quickly.

ARCHER  
I'm glad we're in agreement. I'll contact you when I have more information.

The viewscreen switches to an image of the Romulan fleet.

Archer walks to T'Pol.

ARCHER  
Do you have anything on sensors?

T'POL  
We're detecting the Vulcan tenth fleet. They should arrive in less than twenty minutes.

ARCHER  
What about the Tellarite fleets?

T'POL  
Not yet.

REED  
Well, they better get here soon. The Romulan fleet outnumbers ours two-to-one.

TALAH  
Many victories throughout history have been won by the organizations with the smaller military. I believe your Third World War is an example.

This gives them all a little hope. Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI  
The fleet is signaling. They're ready.

Reed's station BEEPS.

REED  
They won't have to wait long. Three Romulan batteries are breaking formation.

ARCHER  
(to com)  
Enterprise to the fleet... hold your positions and fire at will.

OFF Archer, the battle commencing...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
Three ROMULAN BATTERIES break from the ROMULAN lines and head for...

 

THE COALITION FLEET (OPTICAL)  
Which holds its ground as the first wave of the Romulan attack commences.

 

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

 

EXT. KLINGON CAPITAL CITY - EVENING (OPTICAL)  
Establishing the command center of the Klingon Empire -- FAVORING a building that rises high above the surrounding country-side. This building houses the High Council Chambers.

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBERS  
CHANCELLOR MARECK, the leader of the Klingon Empire and a male in his late fifties, sits behind a huge half-circle desk. To either side of him sit the other fourteen MEMBERS of the Council. The mood is urgent. They are discussing the "crisis" that has erupted throughout the Empire.

MARECK  
Six hundred of our most honorable warriors dead. And why? Because the mutants have lost the ability to control their actions.

COUNCIL MEMBER #1  
The dishonor they have brought on us is great. I see no other option then to annihilate this threat before further damage can be done.

MARECK  
Under different circumstances they would have made capable warriors. But the slaughter at Qu'vat colony was without honor. The deaths of those soldiers must be avenged for the sake of the Empire.

 

ANGLE TO INCLUDE --  
COLONEL LOPEK, the N.D. Klingon commander of the fifth fleet.

MARECK  
Colonel Lopek, you are charged with hunting down and destroying these rebels.

Lopek stands in front of the Council with serine calm.

MARECK  
The task with which we have entrusted you is a great and honorable one. For the protection of the Empire...

OFF this moment, as Lopek proudly accepts the task he has been handed...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
ROMULAN BATTERY UNITS dart in and out of the Coalition lines, inflicting little damage. (NOTE: Enterprise is not included in this shot.)

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
As before. The situation is tense. The battle has not yet reached the Enterprise's position, but they are coordinating the battle. Reed opens a com channel...

REED  
Enterprise to Starfleet battery unit five ship six, you're drifting to port. Initiate RCS maneuver beta one.

COM VOICE  
Acknowledged, Enterprise.

Archer steps over to Hoshi.

ARCHER  
How are you coming with long-range communications?

HOSHI  
I wish I could say that it's coming, but it's not. This jamming frequency isn't like anything I've seen before.

ARCHER  
Explain.

HOSHI  
It's not just interfering with ship-transmitted signals, it's affecting long-range sensors, spy satellites, and our com probe links.

ARCHER  
Keep working. We have to contact Command.

Hoshi nods nervously as an urgent BEEPING from T'Pol's station gets Archer's attention. He walks over.

ARCHER  
What is it?

T'POL  
Sensors are detecting four more Romulan batteries approaching the perimeter of our lines.

Archer circles around for a better look.

ARCHER  
They're diverting a large number of their batteries to the first wave.

T'POL  
It's curious. In all previous engagements, the Romulans have been considerably conservative in the amount of ships they commit to a battle.

ARCHER  
They've also picked much smaller targets.

T'POL  
As I said, it's curious that they would pick this time to commit a large number of ships to one phase of an attack.

ARCHER  
Do you have any idea what their objective might be?

T'POL  
Itâ€™s possible that these first attacks are simply diversionary -- meant to misdirect us from their true target.

ARCHER  
So the target may not be the moon itself?

T'POL  
Correct.

Archer thinks about this for a beat.

ARCHER  
The shipyard?

T'POL  
Destruction of the Andorian shipyard would prevent a timely recovery of future Coalition ship loses.

ARCHER  
I see your point, but we canâ€™t afford to commit all our resources there until weâ€™re certain.  
Archer leans in for a closer look at the diagram on her console.

ARCHER  
Keep an eye on their fleet. If the opportunity to use our plan arises I want to be ready.

T'POL  
Yes, Captain.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - DAY  
Busy, like any hospital would be, with several Andorian Doctors and nurses running back and forth. PICK UP: JHAMEL, being wheeled in on a gurney. She's desperately trying to give information to a nurse.

JHAMEL  
How long do I have?

ANDORIAN NURSE  
Your labor is expected to last a few more hours.

JHAMEL  
(under breath)  
A few hours...!  
(to nurse)  
Please. You have to contact my husband.

NURSE  
One thing at a time, Jhamel.

JHAMEL  
Please. He's serving on the Imperial vessel Brekent which is part of the defense lines around our moon.

NURSE  
I'm sorry ma'am. All communications with the fleet have been terminated.

JHAMEL  
Terminated?! What happened?

NURSE  
I don't know. Now please let us take care of you. We'll contact your husband as soon as we can.

There's nothing more that Jhamel can do. She lies back on the bed and allows the nurse to take care of her. OFF Jhamel's worried face...

CUT TO:

 

INT. STARFLEET CONFERENCE CHAMBER - DAY  
The MEMBERS of the Council are standing in worried anticipation for news of the battle. SAMUELS stands at the front of the crowd watching a graphic representation of the battlefield. Symbols on the graph represent the positions of both fleets in near-to real time.

AMBASSADOR SOVAL ENTERS. Samuels sees him and dismisses himself from the group.

SAMUELS  
What have you been able to find out?

SOVAL  
The news on both fronts is not promising.

SAMUELS  
Please, don't keep it to yourself, my friend.

SOVAL  
The Vulcan fleet has not been able to raise any vessel in our lines.

SAMUELS  
And your fleet...?

SOVAL  
They are scheduled to arrive in less than ten minutes.

Samuels considers that for a moment.

SOVAL  
I am afraid that is not the only news I have learned. The Klingon Defense Force has been put on alert. Apparently, the High Council is preparing for a potential coup.

SAMUELS  
(shocked)  
When did this occur?

SOVAL  
Intelligence suggests this has been in progress for several days now.

SAMUELS  
Do we know who's orchestrating it?

SOVAL  
It would appear that prisoners, ones who were genetically enhanced with Augment DNA, have managed to escape from several penal colonies. 

Samuels can't believe what he's hearing.

SAMUELS  
I wasn't aware that the High Council had imprisoned them.

SOVAL  
A highly guarded secret.

There's a BURST of commotion from the delegates who were watching the transmission of the battle. The display screen has gone blank. ADHOC: "What's going on?" "What happened?" "What happened to the transmission?" All this fury breaks the conversation between Soval and Samuels who move to investigate.

SAMUELS  
What's happened here?

TELLARITE MEMBER  
The communications with the Vulcan fleet has been cutoff.

SAMUELS  
(to Soval)  
Is there any way to re-establish the link with your ships?

SOVAL  
(working the panel)  
No, there's not.

TELLARITE MEMBER  
Why not?

SOVAL  
The fleet has passed into the Romulan jamming signal.

TELLARITE MEMBER  
Which means...?

SOVAL  
Which means we won't know the outcome of the battle until it is won.

OFF the worried faces of the council members...

 

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - RECOVERY ROOM - DAY  
METTIS is sitting up in bed with PHLOX and FESNA standing nearby. They're both happy to see that he's awake. There's another DOCTOR present who's examining Mettis.

DOCTOR  
Are you experiencing any sharp pains?

METTIS  
No.

DOCTOR  
What about headaches?

METTIS  
No.

The Doctor looks at his chart and then back to Mettis.

DOCTOR  
I'm releasing you back to your home and placing you on restricted work for the next week. Try to get some rest.  
(heading for the door)  
Doctor Phlox. Mrs. Phlox.

The Doctor EXITS. Phlox and Fesna approach Mettis.

FESNA  
We're happy to see you up.

METTIS  
(to Fesna)  
Thanks.

FESNA  
I've made your favorite meal. We'll all have dinner together tonight.

Mettis hesitates for a second.

METTIS  
Thanks, but I have things that I need to attend to.

PHLOX  
That's no excuse for skipping dinner.

Mettis chooses to ignore the comment.

METTIS  
If you'll excuse me, father.

Mettis rises from the bed, collects some of his clothes and leaves the room. 

Fesna, having not yet come to a decision regarding Mettis' possible involvement with the terrorists, turns to Phlox.

FESNA  
Palrin, do you really think it's possible heâ€™s involved with the people responsible for these attacks?

PHLOX  
I donâ€™t know.

Fesna feels the same way. But still...

FESNA  
Perhaps we should take the Constable up on his offer and have Mettis followed.

PHLOX  
(a difficult decision)  
I think that's for the best.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ALIEN TRANSPORT - BRIDGE  
BERACK is standing by one of the rear consoles with SUPERNUMERARIES going about their business. DRAL ENTERS and walks over to him.

DRAL  
I've just confirmed the positions of all our vessels. So far, none of them have been approached by the fleet which has been dispatched with orders to destroy us.

BERACK  
I am well aware of what the Chancellor has ordered.  
(back to business)  
What other information did they send?

DRAL  
(handing him a PADD)  
These are their ETAs to Qo'noS. As you can see, we're the first vessel scheduled to arrive.

BERACK  
Very well. Once all our ships are in orbit, we'll initiate our plan to take the High Council.

DRAL  
I'll see to it that final preparations are made.

Berack nods his approval and Dral EXITS. KREL approaches Berack from his station.

KREL  
He still hasn't come around to the plan.

BERACK  
I told you, Iâ€™m handle it.

KREL  
I'm glad you are. But just remember, should Dral fall short of his duties during the battle, I won't be held responsible for my actions toward him.

Berack doesn't say anything. With this unspoken agreement Krel returns to his station.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The COALITION FIGHTERS take a heavy pounding from the Romulans! (NOTE: Enterprise is not included in this shot.)

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
As before. Sobok turns to Jekri...

SOBOK  
We're receiving a report from our first-wave. They've crippled nearly half of the Coalition's Fighters.

JEKRI  
Progress.  
(beat)  
Begin the second phase of the operation.

And as Sobok turns back to his console and works...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
The crew is listening to the com voices of various FIGHTER CAPTAINS.

COM VOICES  
"They're coming in fast." "Hold your position, over." "Damage to the port nacelle... leaking drive plasma." "We've been hit." "All hands abandon ship!"

T'Pol's station BEEPS. She reacts...

T'POL  
Forty Romulan vessels are breaking formation.

Before they have time to respond, Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI  
We're being hailed by Commander Shran.

ARCHER  
On screen.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEW SCREEN (OPTICAL)  
The image of the Romulan fleet is replaced with the image of Shran.

SHRAN  
Interesting tactics the Romulans are using.

ARCHER  
We've noticed the same thing.

SHRAN  
I don't think it's wise to go through with our plan.

Archer glances at T'Pol who nods in agreement.

ARCHER  
We agree.  
(beat)  
Commander T'Pol has a theory. She believes the Romulans aren't planning to attack your world.

SHRAN  
Then what are they after?

ARCHER  
The shipyard orbit Andor.

SHRAN  
The gas giant?  
(beat)  
If thatâ€™s true, why donâ€™t they just go for the shipyards now?

ARCHER  
Better to take out some of our ships first.

SHRAN  
If only we could contact the Vulcans... have them divert there.

 

EXT. DANOBULAN CITY STREET - NIGHT  
Mettis walks down the street at a quick pace. He's very calm and knows exactly where he's going. He passes some people out for a late-night stroll and casually says "hello" to them.

He reaches the entrance to an ally. He stops, looks around to make sure he isn't being followed and then ducts into...

 

EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT  
He walks to the end of it and looks around. He's obviously expecting someone else to be here. After a beat, GRAFF emerges.

GRAFF  
Were you followed?

METTIS  
No.

GRAFF  
Are you sure?

METTIS  
Of course I'm sure.   
(off Graffâ€™s silence)  
We could postpone the meeting if you're that concerned.

After a long beat...

GRAFF  
They've rescheduled the signing ceremony. Two days from now at five o'clock.

METTIS  
Are we ready to proceed?

GRAFF  
Not yet. The transport ship will arrive tomorrow afternoon. I'll have the package delivered to your house.

METTIS  
Are you sure that's wise? The last carrier we hired got sloppy and detonated the bomb inside the cafÃ©.

GRAFF  
And killed himself in the process. Our new carrier is trustworthy.

METTIS  
The Security Administration is going to have extensive security at the signing ceremony. How are we supposed to walk in with explosives?!

GRAFF  
I have contacts who work in the building. They'll help us get the bombs inside.   
(beat)  
Before we go any further, I need to know if you're with us...

He pulls back his coat revealing a phaser strapped to his belt.

Mettis stares him evenly in the eyes.

METTIS  
Contact me when you receive the package.

Mettis turns and EXITS the alley. After a beat, Graff slinks back into the shadows...

 

ANGLE ON A DANOBULAN GARBAGE BIN --  
As the CONSTABLE emerges from behind it. He stands there as thoughts race through his head about the conversation he just overheard. OFF this moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The battle rages as more Romulan and Coalition ships become engaged in the battle!

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
Jekri is sitting in her chair looking over the reports of the battle that are coming in. She's pleased with what she sees.

Sobok ENTERS. The look on his faces tells us that he has information he knows Jekri's not going to like. He reluctantly approaches her.

JEKRI  
The more reports we receive, the more the momentum of this battle appears to be shifting to our favor.

When Sobok doesn't answer, she looks up at him -- takes notice of his concerned features.

JEKRI  
Is something the matter?

SOBOK  
I've just received some disturbing news from our people on Romulus. The Coalition knows of our operation in the Danobulan sector.

Jekri stands in a fury and escorts him to a secluded corner of the room.

JEKRI  
You assured me that no connection would be made.

SOBOK  
I'm aware of that.

JEKRI  
Then how did they find it out?

SOBOK  
Evidently, our go-betweens in the "Antarins First" movement and on Danobula sent an abnormally high number of communiquÃ©s to each other. They were enough to be noticed by an unknown intelligence agency on Earth.

JEKRI  
Unknown intelligence agency?!

SOBOK  
The investigation led to the seizing of records that were eventually traced to a planet in the Star Empire.

Jekri is furious.

JEKRI  
If the go-betweens are the ones responsible for this error, then they need to be eliminated. Do I make myself clear?

SOBOK  
Perfectly.  
(beat)  
With this information known, it's only a matter of time before the Danobulan sector is stabilized.

JEKRI  
Then we must pull our people out of that sector.  
(pause)  
This is a failure that must be rectified here with a victory.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
A SHOWER OF SPARKS rains down on Reed as a console behind him blows out! ALARMS BEEP all around.

 

REED  
Direct hit to the shields. Minimal damage.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Hold your position.  
(to Reed)  
Keep firing!

T'Pol's station lets out an URGENT BEEP.

T'POL  
The entire Romulan fleet is moving.

ARCHER  
Where?

T'POL  
Directly for us.

Over the above, Hoshi's station BEEPS.

HOSHI  
We're being hailed by Commanders Shran and Grul.

ARCHER  
Put â€˜em up, split screen.

The Enterprise is JOLTED.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
Shran and Grul appear.

GRUL  
I would suggest that we come up with a plan... and quickly. Those Romulan ships will be here in less than a minute.

SHRAN  
The plan is we stay where we are and defend our territory.

GRUL  
That is your plan?

ARCHER  
The minute we move, we create an opening in our lines that the Romulans could use to create chaos with our fleet.

SHRAN  
We must remain vigilant.

GRUL  
Tellarites are always vigilant.

And with that, their images disappear. JOLT!

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ROMULAN FLEET descends upon the COALITION FLEET and a massive battle erupts in a volley of phaser fire and torpedoes!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
SPARKS FLY! JOLTS rock the bridge.

TALAH  
Three War-birds off the port stern.

REED  
Firing phase cannons.  
(beat)  
Minimal damage.

HIT!

HOSHI  
Power failure on D deck.

T'POL  
(off console)  
The Vulcan cruisers are beginning to inflict heavy damage on the Romulan lines.

ARCHER  
Let's see if we can give them a hand.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING  
JOLT! Sparks fly from the warp reactor. TRIP jumps up to assess the damage.

TRIP  
(to N.D. crewman)  
Get a stabilizer on EPS conduit four-A.

Trip moves to another panel where something disturbing catches his eye.

TRIP  
Rostov.

Rostov arrives.

TRIP  
Tell me you did something to the power reserve.

ROSTOV  
No, sir.

TRIP  
Damn.

ROSTOV  
What is it?

TRIP  
Something's draining our power reserve.  
(presses a com button)  
Tucker to the bridge. We've got a problem, Captain.

OFF this moment...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - QO'NOS (OPTICAL)  
The Klingon homeworld in all its natural beauty. Several ships are in orbit -- PICK UP: the ALIEN TRANSPORT as it approaches the planet.

 

INT. ALIEN TRANSPORT - BRIDGE  
Berack and Dral stand at the main console. After a beat, the com is activated.

KLINGON COM VOICE #1  
High Command to alien vessel. Identify yourself and state your business here.

BERACK  
(different accent)  
This is the Ladozian cargo vessel Valar. We've come on a trade mission with the Empire. Request permission to enter orbit and conduct our business.

KLINGON COM VOICE #1  
Stand by.

The com is deactivated.

DRAL  
What's going on? Why the delay?

BERACK  
They're running a bio-scan of the vessel.

DRAL  
What?!

BERACK  
Calm, my friend. You don't think that I'd come this far just to be stopped by a bio-scan, do you?

After a moment's hesitation...

DRAL  
No.

The hesitation is not lost on Berack.

BERACK  
I'm glad.

The com is reactivated.

KLINGON COM VOICE #1  
Ladozian vessel. You've been cleared to enter orbit. Maintain an orbital altitude of one hundred kellicams. Qa'pla on your trade mission.

BERACK  
Acknowledged High Council. Ladozian vessel out.  
(to Dral)  
The bio-dampeners worked.

Despite this success, Dral is still worried that the other ships may encounter difficulty.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The horrific battle begins to take its toll.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
SPARKS FLY! CONSOLES EXPLODE.

REED  
Shields down to eighty-four percent.

HOSHI  
The hull's starting to buckle on E deck.

ARCHER  
What's the status of our fleet?

HIT.

T'POL  
Holding position; however, sixteen vessels have been destroyed and another thirteen have lost engine power.

HIT.

REED  
Direct hit to the aft phase cannon assembly. It's offline.

TALAH  
Our fleet has destroyed twenty Romulan ships, but they still outnumber us two to one.

Another HIT.

REED  
Firing torpedoes.

ARCHER  
(to T'Pol)  
Any luck on tracking down the source of that power drain?

T'POL  
Only that it's being caused by an external force.

ARCHER  
Such as...?

T'POL  
Impossible to determine at this time.

A massive HIT brings Archer and Talah to the floor.

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
Jekri and Sobok are sitting on the bridge that's not shaking or jolting. It should become clear at this point that this ship is not taking part in the battle.

SOBOK  
We've inflicted severe damage to their fleet; however, they're still holding position.

JEKRI  
(to herself)  
Well played.

SOBOK  
We may have to revise our analysis of their character profile.

JEKRI  
An excellent suggestion, Sobok.

A beat between them.

JEKRI  
It's interesting what a change in tactics can do to your opponent. One unexpected move and they have no idea how to proceed.

A station nearby BEEPS. Sobok moves to investigate.

SOBOK  
The third fleet is requesting permission to proceed to their target.

Jekri is silent for a moment as she soaks it all in.

JEKRI  
(re: the Coalition Fleet)  
It looks as if we're about to find out just how prepared they really are.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
SPARKS. JOLT! JOLT!

REED  
Direct hit to the port shield generator. Shields in that section are beginning to collapse.

HOSHI  
Decompression on E deck. Emergency force fields in place.

T'POL  
We've lost six more vessels and the Discovery crew is abandoning ship.

REED  
Captain. The Romulan fleet... they're suffering from the same power drain we are.

ARCHER  
Do we know what's causing it yet?

Tâ€™POL  
No. But something's taking energy from all the ships engaged in the battle.

ARCHER  
Run a more detailed scan. See what you can find out.

Tâ€™Pol moves to comply, but her console blinks out.

Tâ€™POL  
I've lost all sensors.

REED  
Same here, sir.

When Tâ€™Pol offer no further information.

ARCHER  
T'Pol...?

T'POL  
It would appear that another dampening field has been established.

HOSHI  
It's not just affecting sensors. I've just lost contact with the rest of the fleet.

And as Archer turns and looks at the viewscreen...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
As the battle rages around ENTERPRISE, a rogue torpedo CAREENS into a cloaked ROMULAN ASSAULT CRUISER!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Archer and Talah react to what they've just seen.

TALAH  
Sir...

ARCHER  
I saw it.

T'Pol tries to get some information, but can't.

TALAH  
It looked like a torpedo hitting a cloaked vessel.

ARCHER  
You're damn right it did. Mister Reed, lock weapons on those coordinates and fire.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
In a BURST of power, the torpedo collides with a cloaked ship!

 

RESUME  
They all react.

HOSHI  
(hoping sheâ€™s wrong)  
What does it mean?

REED  
It means they have an entire cloaked fleet out there.

TALAH  
(off viewscreen)  
And it's moving.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Extrapolate a course.  
(to Hoshi)  
Communications?

HOSHI  
I'm trying to get through, sir, but whoever engineered this dampening field really did a good job. I can't find a way to penetrate it.

TALAH  
The target isnâ€™t heading toward the moon Andoria. Itâ€™s headed toward Andor.

Tâ€™POL  
The shipyard.

ARCHER  
(to Talah)  
Take us there... best possible speed.  
(to Reed)  
Clear a path, Mister Reed.  
(to Hoshi)  
Keep trying the com.  
(to T'Pol)  
Here's hoping that some of the other ships see us and decide to follow.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
In the midst of the battle, ENTERPRISE breaks formation and high-tales it toward the shipyard.

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ANDORIAN SHIPYARD (OPTICAL)  
Orbiting the gas giant Andor -- fifteen ANDORIAN SHIPS standing guard.

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
Sobok turns from his console to update Jekri.

SOBOK  
The fleet is signaling... they're in position.

OFF Jekri's cunning smile...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE weaving in and out of ships and weapons fire!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
SPARKS FLY!

HOSHI  
We're entering visual range of the shipyard.

ARCHER  
Let's see it.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)  
An image of the shipyard appears just as thirty-five ROMULAN ATTACK CRUISERS decloak directly in front of the 15-strong Andorian battery

 

REACTIONS  
From the crew as they watch in silence as...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ROMULAN ships quickly DESTROY the Andorian units and...

 

REVERSE ANGLE -- (OPTICAL)  
...pommel the shipyard. It isn't long before the shipyard breaks apart and EXPLODES!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
They watch the scene unfold on the viewscreen.

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE  
Jekri is extremely pleased with what they've been able to accomplish, turns to Sobok.

JEKRI  
Analysis, Commander.

SOBOK  
(off console)  
The main structures of the shipyard have been destroyed. Auxiliary structures have been severely damaged and rendered inoperable.

JEKRI  
Status of the enemy fleet?

SOBOK  
Still holding position with forty-seven vessels destroyed and twelve more heavily damaged.  
(beat; turning to face her)  
A glorious victory for the Empire.

JEKRI  
I see that your earlier skepticism has left you.

SOBOK  
(annoyed at the reminder)  
I was wrong to doubt your plan.  
(beat)  
The fleet is awaiting your orders.

Jekri takes a beat to think the situation over. Then:

JEKRI  
We've dealt a crippling blow to the Coalition... one that will take them years to recover from.  
(beat)  
Signal the fleet... tell them that we're returning to the Empire.

SOBOK  
(shocked)  
But, Chairman. We have the opportunity to not only cripple the Coalition's ship production, but disable the bulk of their fleet.

JEKRI  
(registering this disagreement)  
We've accomplished what we came to do. Now, carry out my orders.

Sobok acknowledges, turns and works his console. OFF Jekri, now even more suspicious of Sobok...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The COALITION and ROMULAN fleets locked in battle (NOT including the Enterprise). Then, the ROMULANS break off their attack and head back for their territory.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
The crew is desperately working their consoles for any information they can get. Their spirits are low. Suddenly, T'Pol's station BEEPS.

T'POL  
Sensors are coming back online.

HOSHI  
The com system's normalizing.

ARCHER  
Report.

T'POL  
(off console)  
Half the fleet is either disabled or destroyed, the shipyard is in pieces... and the NX-04 Discovery has been destroyed.

ARCHER  
What about the Romulans?

TALAH  
They're fleet has disengaged and is heading back toward Romulan space.

The toll of the battle is great and the weight of it all hangs heavily off the crew's shoulders.

ARCHER  
(re: the just-ended battle)  
We'll have to deal with this later. Hoshi, signal the fifth and sixth Vulcan batteries. Have them follow us to Danobula.  
(to Talah)  
Maximum warp, Lieutenant.

OFF the Bridge crew as Talah works the helm, all of them contemplating what this battle will mean for the Coalition.

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ENTERPRISE and a handful of VULCAN vessels leave the devastating battle field and jump to warp. OFF the field of destruction...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - HOSPITAL - DAY  
The typical hospital scene with several N.D. nurses running about. Shran ENTERS in a worried hurry. He stops the same nurse that took care of Jhamel in the Act One.

SHRAN  
Excuse me. My wife was brought in a few hours ago. She was pregnant. Her name is Jhamel.

NURSE  
Commander Shran?

SHRAN  
That's correct.

NURSE  
Come with me.

They start down one of the hallways.

SHRAN  
Is everything all right? How's the child?

They reach a door which the nurse pushes open and they ENTER...

 

INT. ANDORIAN - RECOVERY ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
Shran hurries to the bed when he sees Jhamel lying unconscious.

NURSE  
She suffered complications during the birthing process. She's suffering from internal bleeding and low blood pressure.

SHRAN  
The child?

NURSE  
Resting comfortably.

There's a beat before the nurse continues.

NURSE  
Your wife is going to have a very difficult night. I'll have the Doctor come and speak with you.

The nurse EXITS. OFF Shran as he takes Jhamel's hand...

 

EXT. KLINGON CAPITAL CITY - EVENING  
Re-establishing the High Council building.

 

EXT. KLINGON HIGH COUNCIL BUILDING ENTRANCE - EVENING  
Standing outside the huge wooden doors are two RIDGE-HEADED GUARDS, each holding a PHASE RIFLE and very aware of what's going on around them.

 

ON THE GUARDS (OPTICAL)  
As they are both struck down by phaser fire!

 

WIDER  
As Berack, Dral, and thirteen other flat-headed Klingons rush to the dead guards, remove their weapons, and take up defensive positions. Dral is the tensest of them all, swirls several directions to make sure they're in the clear. Berack opens a communicator...

BERACK  
Berack to teams two and three, report.

KLINGON COM VOICE #2  
This is team two. We've secured the southern entrance.

KLINGON VOICE #3  
Team three. East entrance secured.

 

VISION GOGGLES' P.O.V.  
Data threads surround a distant image of the entrance to the High Council building. The image ZOOMS in closer and sharpens to a crystal clear image of Berack's team which is holding their position.

 

BACK TO SCENE

BERACK  
(to communicator)  
We've secured the northern entrance. Stand by to enter the building on my command.

CUT TO:

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER - EVENING  
Chancellor Mareck and the other members of the High Council are gathered throughout the room. They're all preparing for a "possible" invasion of the building.

COUNCIL MEMBER #1  
We've just received word that some Flat-heads have been seen in the Capital.

MARECK  
I want extra security posted at all entrances to the building. Make sure nobody...

Mareck is interrupted when the com system activates:

LOOKOUT'S COM VOICE  
Lookout station three to Chancellor Mareck.

MARECK  
This is the Chancellor. Report.

LOOKOUT'S COM VOICE  
I've just located the rebel prisoners outside the main building.

MARECK  
Inform the guards.

LOOKOUT'S COM VOICE  
The guards are dead.

MARECK  
Acknowledged. Chancellor out.

The com channel closes. Mareck can see the concern on Council Member #1's face.

MARECK  
Our security forces inside the building will protect...

Mareck's words are cut off when all the power in the building suddenly blinks off. As the Council Chamber erupts into chaotic shouts of confusion...

CUT TO:

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL BUILDING FOYER - EVENING  
Several Ridge-headed guards are posted throughout the darkened room. The main doors EXPLODE. Before the dust can settle, Berack and his team BURST in, BAT'LETHS ready for the fight!

 

ON THE RIDGE-HEADED GUARDS  
As they aim their phase rifles and pull the triggers. Nothing happens!

 

WIDER  
As Berack's team attacks the guards with furious swings of their Bat'leths...!

CUT TO:

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - DAY  
Mettis is finishing getting dressed. As he pulls his shirt on we glimpse the pronounced spinal ridges that run down his back. Sitting on his desk is the package that Graff said would be delivered. Mettis turns and approaches the package. As he stares down at it, he notices a photo of him and Phlox that was taken over seventeen years ago. Suddenly, he has a...

 

MENTAL FLASH -- (OPTICAL)  
Of the day that the photo has taken. He's standing arm-and-arm with Phlox, an o.c. person taking the photo. It's a happy time! An URGENT BEEPING takes us back to...

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - DAY  
Mettis takes a moment to reorient himself. He realizes that it's the computer BEEPING. He works it and an image of Graff appears on the screen.

GRAFF  
Did you get the package?

METTIS  
(not completely here)  
Yes. It's right here.

GRAFF  
What's the matter?

METTIS  
Nothing's the matter.

Graff chooses to brush off his suspicions.

GRAFF  
Meet me at the back entrance of the city center in thirty minutes.

The screen blanks.

 

ON METTIS  
As he stands there and regards the picture one more time. He takes a deep breath, picks up the package and EXITS. HOLD ON the picture of Mettis and Phlox for a beat before we...

CUT TO:

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL BUILDING CORRIDOR - EVENING  
The Flat-headed Klingons clearly outnumber the guards. The fight has progressed from the Foyer to the hallway just outside the Council Chamber.

 

ON BERACK  
As he jabs a Ridge-headed guard in the gut, pivots just in time to knock another guard to the floor and then finish him off with the Bat'leth.

 

ON DRAL  
As he too fights off a slew of guards. He kills a guard and turns to find another when he comes face-to-face with the blade of a Met'leth. He collapses to the floor and is jabbed in the heart by the guard.

 

THE GUARD  
is impaled through the back with Krel's weapon. Krel kneels down next to Dral's dead body, opens his eyes with his thumbs and SCREAMS the DEATH HOWL -- letting Kahless know that an honorable warrior has arrived in Sto-vor-kor.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The Enterprise and Vulcan ships tearing through space at HIGH warp!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Hoshi is becoming extremely frustrated with the com system. Talah's station BEEPS.

TALAH  
We're approaching the Danobulan system.

ARCHER  
Prepare to take us out of warp.  
(to Hoshi)  
Any luck?

HOSHI  
I haven't been able to raise any part of Danobula or Antar Prime.

ARCHER  
You've ruled out a problem with our com system?

HOSHI  
Yes, sir. Whatever's blocking our communications is definitely being generated on Danobula.

Archer thinks for a quick beat.

ARCHER  
Could it be a cloaked Romulan ship in orbit?

HOSHI  
The dispersion field is too large to be generated from a single ship.  
(beat)  
Once we enter orbit I might be able to break through the interference signal.

ARCHER  
(to Reed)  
I want you to prep Shuttle Pod One.  
(to Hoshi)  
Just in case you can't break through.

And as Reed and Hoshi work...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DANOBULAN - CITY CENTER - DAY  
Light, classical music pervades the room as dignitaries of both Danobula and Antar fill the room. All are wearing formal dress. It's a wonderfully upbeat place given the tone of everything else. 

PICK UP: Mettis, standing at the drink table wearing a waiterâ€™s uniform (with a vest). It isn't long before he's approached by Graff, also in a waiterâ€™s uniform with a vest. They begin to walk...

GRAFF  
(hushed voice)  
Ready?

METTIS  
Now?

GRAFF  
Why wait? All the main speakers and guests have arrived.

METTIS  
I thought we were going to wait until the main signing ceremony?

Graff pulls him closer.

GRAFF  
I haven't been able to reach my contact. He was supposed to block off communications to and from this planet, but he never did. I had to take care of it myself.

METTIS  
You?!

GRAFF  
That's right.

METTIS  
Why would he suddenly back out like that?

GRAFF  
I don't know. But I think it's a sign that we need to speed things along.

Mettis isn't sure about this. He glances up and sees...

 

PHLOX & FESNA - METTIS' P.O.V.  
mixing and mingling with the crowd.

 

RESUME  
Graff and Mettis.

GRAFF  
Mettis?

METTIS  
Yes. I agree. Speed things along.

GRAFF  
Good.

He looks around, takes note of the security guards near the entrances.

GRAFF  
Keep track of where the guards are. We don't want any complications.

He walks away. Mettis doesn't even seem to realize that he's gone.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - DANOBULA (OPTICAL)  
With the Enterprise and Vulcan ships in orbit.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
The situation is tense. Hoshi's trying to break through the interference signal. Finally, her console BEEPS.

HOSHI  
I'm through!

ARCHER  
Contact the Security Administration.

 

INT. DANOBULAN - CITY CENTER - DAY  
TIGHT ON the Constable, standing guard at one of the entrances. He's looking at the dignitaries trying to find Mettis and Graff. Then, he raises a finger to his earpiece and listens...

 

ON METTIS  
Standing in the middle of the crowd. He's looking at...

 

PHLOX & FESNA - METTIS' P.O.V.  
As they talk with an Antarin delegate. Suddenly, Mettis has a...

 

MEMORY FLASH -- (OPTICAL)  
Mettis is a fourteen year old boy surrounded by his brothers and sisters. Phlox sits across the table from them teaching them about equality.

PHLOX  
It's important to remember that no matter what species you're dealing with, you should never judge them by the mistakes of the past.

YOUNG METTIS  
But why? Grandma Phlox says that all Antarins are evil and that we should never have peace because of what they did to us.

PHLOX  
That may be your grandmother's opinion, but if you grow up believing that, then you are the one that will impede Danobula's progress -- something that can only be achieved through cooperation and peace.

 

INT. DANOBULAN - CITY CENTER - DAY  
Mettis thinks about this memory for a beat. He makes a decision and walks over to Phlox.

 

ON PHLOX & FESNA  
They're still talking to the Antar delegate.

PHLOX  
That's fascinating. Tell me, have you gotten a look at the new electron scanning microscope?

Just then, Mettis arrives. Phlox and Fesna are both surprised to see him here. We may notice the Constable begin to move toward them from the main doors.

PHLOX  
Mettis. What are you doing here?

METTIS  
"Progress is something that can only be achieved through cooperation and peace."

As the words sink in to Phlox, Mettis opens his vest REVEALING A BOMB!  
Yet Mettis makes no move to detonate it. Almost instantly, the Constable and other security guards tackle him to the ground.

 

WIDER  
Graff and three other people make for their vests, but are tackled before they can detonate the bombs.

 

ON PHLOX  
The Security guards remove Mettis' vest, hoist him to his feet, and carry him off.

CUT TO:

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL BUILDING CORRIDOR - EVENING  
Berack stabs a guard in the belly. The guard falls to the floor, dead. Berack looks around. All of the Ridge-headed guards have been killed along with several Flat-heads. Krel, and about fifty other flat-heads, remain standing. Berack looks at them all:

BERACK  
QA'PLA!

ALL  
Qa'pla!

As they turn and approach the doors leading to the Council Chamber...

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER - EVENING  
Mareck is surrounded by the other members of the Council and ten guards. There's a loud pounding at the main doors which are broken open. Berack and his people ENTER the chamber.

BERACK  
Honor shall be restored.

And with that battle cry, the Flat-heads begin their attack! With close to fifty Flat-heads, the fight doesn't last long.

Within seconds, all the guards have been stuck down by Bat'leths or Met'leths. Krel is also hit in the midst of the battle, however, the injury isn't serious.

 

ON KREL  
As he slays two of the Council Members.

 

WIDER  
As the rest of the associate Council Members are taken down.

 

ON THE CHANCELLOR  
The only Ridge-head left standing. He grabs a Bat'leth from a fallen guard and prepares to fight Berack. Mareck swings first, striking Berack on the right arm. Berack counters with a twisting jab. Mareck dodges it, but stumbles. Berack jabs his Bat'leth into Mareck face, knocking the Chancellor to the floor. Berack moves so that he's standing over Mareck.

 

MARECK'S P.O.V.  
Looking up from the floor at Berack as he stands over him, Bat'leth raised over his head.

BERACK  
Kahless has smiled on us this day -- and now the victory and the honor is ours.

And in one, swift motion, Berack swings his Bat'leth down at Mareck...

CUT TO BLACK.

**END OF ACT THREE**

****ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - DANOBULA (OPTICAL)  
The Enterprise in orbit.

ARCHER (V.O.)  
Captain's log, November 28, 2157. The Security Administration on Danobula has taken over one hundred people into custody in connection with the terrorist bombings of the Conference Center and cafÃ©. 

 

INT. DANOBULAN PRISON - VISITING ROOM - DAY  
Phlox is sitting on one side of a booth, divided down the middle by a glass wall with holes in it to allow sound to pass through.

ARCHER (V.O.) (CONTâ€™D)  
With all the destruction thatâ€™s plagued the Coalition this past week, I'm happy to add to this log that Doctor Phlox has decided to return to his duties aboard Enterprise -- after taking some time to finish up with family matters.

Before long, Mettis is led into the room on other side of the glass. He takes a seat across from Phlox.

METTIS  
Thank you for coming to see me.

PHLOX  
I was pleased to receive your letter.

METTIS  
There are many more hidden in the second draw of my desk at home. Theyâ€™re yours... if you want them.

PHLOX  
I look forward to reading them.

METTIS  
You mean that?

PHLOX  
Of course I mean it.

METTIS  
I guess it took me a while to realize that all those things you told me when I was a child are true.

PHLOX  
If you don't mind me asking, what was it that changed your mind?

METTIS  
Watching you talk to the Antarin delegate reminded me of the time when I challenged you on the position of being nonjudgmental and of grandmother's view of Antarins.

PHLOX  
"Progress and greatness can only be achieved through cooperation and peace."

METTIS  
You also told me that it is the people who are resistant to change that cause the most harm to society.

PHLOX  
After so many years I was beginning to think that my advice had fallen on deaf ears. I'm pleased to see now that it hasn't.

Mettis regards Phlox.

METTIS  
I wish you could understand what I did.

PHLOX  
Just do what's right.  
(remembering the advice that T'Pol gave him)  
And follow your heart. As long as you stay true to who you are, that's all that matters.

The security guard steps a little closer signaling that the short visit is almost over.

METTIS  
You'll write to me?

PHLOX  
(nodding)  
As many times as you wish.

METTIS  
I look forward to reading them and to hearing about your life on Enterprise.

Mettis stands and the guard takes him by the arm.

PHLOX  
Stay in touch with Fesna. She's going to miss you all the more.

METTIS  
Same to you.

And Mettis is lead out of the room. OFF Phlox, as he sits there in deep contemplation... 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ANDORIAN - HOSPITAL RECOVERY ROOM - DAY  
Shran is sleeping by the bedside of Jhamel. His antennae are drooped. Then, Jhamel stirs. This wakes Shran who jumps to his feet.

SHRAN  
(grabbing her hand)  
Jhamel. Jhamel...

Slowly, Jhamel opens her eyes, gathering her bearings by sound and smell.

JHAMEL  
(distant)  
Shran...?

SHRAN  
I'm here.

Jhamel groans. Then, the mothering instincts kick in as she realizes where she is.

JHAMEL  
The baby!

SHRAN  
She's okay. The nurse just went down to get her.

Jhamel becomes aware of the pain that she's in.

JHAMEL  
What happened?

SHRAN  
You suffered some complications during birth.

JHAMEL  
What kind of complications?

SHRAN  
Internal bleeding and low blood pressure.

JHAMEL  
How long will I have to stay here?

SHRAN  
For the next three days. Then, we can go home.

Just then, the nurse ENTERS carrying a new-born Andorian girl. She has a light blue complexion (mixture of the white Aenar Jhamel and full blue Shran) and big hazel eyes. The nurse walks over and places the baby into Jhamel's outstretched arms.

 

ON SHRAN & JHAMEL  
Jhamel holding the baby and Shran looking at her... the proudest father in the universe.

JHAMEL  
What does she look like?

SHRAN  
She looks just like her mother.

JHAMEL  
Hopefully, there's some of her father in her.

Just then, the baby lets out a cry.

SHRAN  
She sounds like a little warrior.

JHAMEL  
Just like her father.

If it's possible, Shran's smile grows even larger.

SHRAN  
Have you thought of a name?

JHAMEL  
I was thinking of Rella -- after your mother.

Shran is touched by this.

SHRAN  
Rella it is.

OFF this new family, the beginning of a journey together...

 

EXT. KLINGON CAPITAL CITY - MORNING (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing -- a new day dawning on the Empire.

 

INT. KLINGON - HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER - MORNING  
Berack, the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire, is looking over the reports coming in from throughout the Empire. Krel approaches...

BERACK  
Have you seen these reports?

KREL  
Not yet.

BERACK  
Look at them. Look at the changes that are already occurring. Our people have been released from their prisons and are taking their place as the rightful rulers of the Empire.

KREL  
That's good news. But right now I'm more concerned about the protection of the Capital.

BERACK  
Is that worry I detect in your voice?

KREL  
Worry? No. Concern for your safety? Yes. We have to fortify our position.

BERACK  
A task I shall leave in your capable hands.

KREL  
Me?

BERACK  
Who better than the person most concerned for my safety.  
(trying to assure him)  
You're witnessing a great moment in history: the re-birth of the Klingon Empire. Our power is still developing, but over time our influence will solidify the Empire into a power that is to be reckoned with. A power that is a worthy adversary to any race in this quadrant.

KREL  
Your words are true. I pledge my loyalty to you and to the Empire.

BERACK  
I could not ask for anything more.

Krel salutes Berack and then EXITS. OFF Berack as he turns back to the computer and begins to plan his reign...

 

INT. STARFLEET - CONFERENCE CHAMBER - DAY  
The room is empty expect for Samuels and Soval who are gathered around the display board.

SOVAL  
Over eight thousand people were killed in the battle.

SAMUELS  
That brings the death toll from this entire situation to nearly nine thousand. On top of that, the Andorian shipyard was completely destroyed.

SOVAL  
With Vulcan's and Earth's out of service for upgrades, projections indicate it will take one and a half years to rebuild the fleet.

SAMUELS  
I'm more worried about morale. Demoralized troops don't fight as well as ones with high spirits.

SOVAL  
It is true that the entire Coalition will feel the effects of this past week for years to come.

SAMUELS  
These next few years are undoubtedly going to cause discord among the members.

SOVAL  
Than it is our job to make sure that â€œthese next few yearsâ€ are used to strengthen the bonds that have already been formed.

OFF this moment...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Flying through space at impulse power.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY  
It's late at night and Phlox is using the quiet time to catch up on some work. Talah ENTERS. Phlox doesn't seem to notice.

TALAH  
Doctor?

PHLOX  
Yes.  
(looking up)  
Talah, what can I do for you?

TALAH  
I was wondering if you had a sleep-aide available.

PHLOX  
Trouble sleeping?

But Talah doesn't answer the question. When Phlox looks up, he realizes she's wearing the same emotions that he is.

PHLOX  
(as he prepares a hypo)  
We haven't had a chance to talk since I returned. How was your trip to Andoria?

Talah feels that she can say just a little bit more to Phlox about what happened then she can the rest of the crew.

TALAH  
It was... more than I was prepared for.

PHLOX  
My visit home didn't turn out quite as I'd imaged either.

TALAH  
It is regrettable the decisions your son made.

PHLOX  
The decisions were his.  
(beat)  
I'm grateful he's still alive.

This statement rings volumes for Talah.

TALAH  
I know exactly how you feel.

There's a silent beat of understanding between the two of them.

PHLOX  
If you'd like, we could go to the mess hall, have something to eat.

Talah is touched by the offer. She considers. Then...

TALAH  
That's kind of you to offer. I have something to attend to first. I'll meet you there in five minutes?

PHLOX  
Five minutes it is.

Talah EXITS. Phlox looks around at the empty room. After a beat, he stands and walks to the door. He turns back to face the room...

PHLOX  
(to his animals)  
Good night. Pleasant dreams.

Phlox turns off the lights and the screen goes to...

 

BLACK  
HOLD ON the blackness for a beat before PULLING BACK TO REVEAL we're in --

 

INT. SOBOK'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Sobok is sitting in his office back on Romulus. Through the windows we can see the Capital's lights shimmering in the darkness. Sobok's working with his computer when the door CHIMES.

SOBOK  
Enter.

Jekri ENTERS. Sobok immediately stands at attention.

SOBOK  
Chairman.

JEKRI  
At ease.

Sobok relaxes.

JEKRI  
I've spent the last three hours in a meeting with our intelligence operatives.

SOBOK  
Did they have any new information as to the identity of the person who betrayed us to the Coalition?

JEKRI  
Not an identity, but a place were the transmissions were sent from.

SOBOK  
I see.

JEKRI  
They were sent from Romulus... in the Ranor province while our fleet was heading toward Andoria.

Jekri takes a beat to gauge Sobokâ€™s reaction.

JEKRI (CONTâ€™D)  
I've ruled out all the officers serving in the fleet as suspects. They didn't have the means to send a message back to Romulus.

SOBOK  
A logical deduction.

JEKRI  
I'm placing you in charge of the investigation. I expect updates every week on this situation.

SOBOK  
I understand.

JEKRI  
Jolan tru, Sobok.

SOBOK  
Jolan tru, Chairman.

Jekri EXITS to...

 

OUTSIDE THE DOOR TO SOBOK'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
As Jekri ENTERS from Sobok's office. The door closes behind her... yet she remains just outside the door for a pensive beat. Then, she walks out of frame.

 

INT. SOBOK'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
Sobok sits down and begins to work his computer.

SOBOK  
Computer, activate encryption sequence Grithra two-five.

ROMULAN COMPUTER VOICE  
Encryption sequence active.

SOBOK  
Establish a connection with the relay station in Ranor province and transmit the following message.

OFF this SHOCKING moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.**

 

Check back next Monday, August 2 for the next episode in the ongoing virtual 5th season of Star Trek Enterprise. 

 

**REVIEW WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!!!**


End file.
